


Taming Each Other

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Keeping Us Together [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the hc that Gabriel wraith ability comes from being mentally distressed, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jesse just wants a family, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Title is a reference to The Little Prince, Wrote this for therapy, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Jesse finds Reaper in El Dorado and decides that fighting a ghost isn't the best idea.





	

Palms open at his side facing forward. Relaxed shoulders and slacked jaw. Be steady and calm. "You won't hurt me." Like a cliff against a raging ocean. "I know you, Gabe." Just like he had did to Jesse years ago.

_"Jesse, listen to me. You're-"_

_"Get the Fuck away from me! I'll fucking shoot you if you get any closer!" His hands betrayed him, shaking like he was in a earthquake. Peacekeeper came dangerously close to falling. "I shoulda offed myself instead of joining your suicide squad."_

"Jesse, you can't trust me." His voice wavered, gasping for any sort of sanity.

"Yes I can, Gabriel." The cowboy remained standing away. Don't approach to fast, wait for him. Let things go at his own pace.

_"I am only here to talk." The commander gentle voice never rose, even with a gun aimed at his head. Slowly, he raised his hands. "No gun. No handcuffs. You're not in trouble, Jesse."_

_"I don't fucking believe you! I failed the mission!" A deep breath calmed Gabriel's nerves enough to sit on the floor. A disadvantage in a physical fight. To show that Jesse he's not looking for one. They've done this dance before, Jesse's triggers sporadic in appearance. Only Gabe could get him to calm in this state._

"I can't control it-"

"I find that hard to believe, Gabriel. You were able to control me, which is a feat of its own."

_"Jesse, you're not in trouble."_

_"You fucker! You're just stalling for backup!"_

_"Jesse, you're not a part of Deadlock anymore. You are having a panic attack and it's causing you to have flashbacks." Key rule: repetition. Slow and deliberate like the waves._

__

_"I'm not crazy!"_

_"Never said you were, Jesse. Even I get panic attacks. They're common in this line of work."_

__

"Stop calling me that!" A growl escaped from behind the mask.

"Gabriel is your name."

"Gabriel died long ago!" He sounded so unsure about it. "I am not him! You don't know what I've done!" Jesse stared down the barrels of two shotguns. With combined forces, they make Jesse unidentifiable.

"Gabriel, if you were going to kill me, ya woulda done it by now." He lowered himself on the ground. The back alleys of Dorado were covered in trash and rainwater. That didn't matter; Jesse had to get Gabriel to listen.

_" I won't punish you, Jesse. You were doing what you thought right. That's what I love about you. You're always fighting for the good of people." No matter how many times they do this, the commander could never shake the feeling he caused this. "Jesse, come back."_

"Gabriel. Come back."

_"Come here,_ mijo."

" Come here, boss."

_"You're safe. You don't have to fight anymore."_

"You're safe. You don't have to be alone anymore."

_"Jesse." The wild teen dropped his arms to his side. Tears raced down his face as he fell to his knees. Gabriel crawled to him, pulling Jesse into his arms. "You have me."_

"You have me, Gabriel." The two shotguns lowered from Jesse's aged face. Like a sinner being for peace, the weary old man knelt. Jesse on hands and knees scrambled to him, taking the mask off to see tears silently rolling down the dark skin that he swore looked livelier with each breath. "I've missed you." Hands launched at Jesse, only to have them around his neck as the old commander hung his head.

"Me too." Barely made in it out of his mouth. A prayer meant only for the two in the dirty alleyway. The cowboy enveloped him in a hug long needed. 

"You're the family I've been robbed of time and time again. I'm not going anywhere anymore." Tears were forcing their way out of the cowboy. The rain had stopped leaving them nothing to hide behind.

They didn't need to hide anymore.

They never had to be alone again.


End file.
